Rallye
by Catirella
Summary: I Série Petit OS : Numéro 92 et 93 I … Lors d’un rallye tout peu arriver le pire comme le meilleur… Les garçons participent tous à un rallye organiser par Quatre pour une bonne cause… À oui… Il y a aussi une suggestion de chameau et de chèvre ! … YAOI
1. Rallye

Titre : **Rallye**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number 92) …

_Bêta, __Siashini__ :_

_Os sympa qui m'a fait bien rire, même si sur ce coup-là…__  
__C'est vraiment trop sadique !__  
__Merci Cat pour ce moment de détente ‼ !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)**** :**  
_Écrit les31 mais et 16/17 juin 2008 (fini à 10h55).__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 17 juin 2008._

Petit OS du mardi **- 7**…

L'auteur, soit moi, est toujours en mode **néant total**.  
Ne tuez pas l'auteur il peut un jour sortir de ce trou noir.

Pour « **Etudes à Tokyo** », désolée mais là c'est la panne sèche vous l'aurez compris. Et comme je n'aime pas mettre un chapitre type annonce pour faire de fausse joie, je préfère vous l'annoncez sur un texte mis en ligne, en l'occurrence ici.

Pas de miracle, mais j'avais mis maxi 3 semaines et ce délai est arrivé à terme.  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

_**GW**_

– **Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **–

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court **

-

_Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews ou j'ai répondu partiellement. J'ai privilégié la mise en ligne de l'OS, et donc pour l'OS numéro 91 du mardi 27 mai 2008, en attendant..._

" Merci à... **Lysanea** - **yaone-kami** - **natakukazuki** - **cristalsky** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **LN** - **lisou52** - **thefrenchfan** - **Babel56** - **Fredjs** - **shadow.24** - **Coquillette** - **SNT59** - **Tsuda** - **L'ange gardien** et **brrruno**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Ici, les remerciements impossibles par mail _(fautes non corrigées)_ :

La fiction " Pourquoi ? " :

**eglantine ****:** … Merci à toi pour ta review. J'espère que tu verras ces remerciements… Encore merci à toi d'avoir lu cette fiction et d'avoir pris le temps d'y laisser une review. Biz, Catirella

L'OS " Une histoire de suppo ? " :

**Kornishon ****:** … Ah oui c'est un peu du n'importe quoi, mais bon… C'était ça aussi le monde de la fiction (lol)… Mais si ce texte t'a fait rire c'est le principale… Merci à toi pour cette review. Biz, Catirella

-

_**GW**_

- _Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Rallye**

* * *

Une porte de voiture qui claque et…

- **Même avec une boussole tu serais incapable de trouver ton trou du cul YUY.**

-** Mon trou du cul t'emmerde MAXWELL**

Une autre porte de voiture qui est fermée avec force

- **Et c'est bien la seul****e**** chose qu'il sait faire à part chier et me faire chier.**

- **De toute façon pour trouver le tien de trou pas besoin d'une** **boussole si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

- **OH PUNTAIN JE VAIS LE TUER…**

Un attroupement s'était fait dès leur arrivée et personne n'eut le temps d'empêcher Duo Maxwell de sauter au cou d'Heero Yuy.

- Kékipasse ! … Ils font ça devant tout le monde maintenant de mieux en mieux.

- Wufei, ils se battent là, c'est pas sexuel.

- Ah !

- Mais tu étais où toi ? Tu as vu l'état de tes cheveux ?

Wufei Chang piqua un fard.

- Je discutais avec un chameau !

- Hein !

Quatre Winner l'organisateur du Rallye en plein désert pour une association caritative en la faveur de la famine de par le monde, fixe son ami en se demandant si le chameau en question n'avait pas de longs cheveux blonds et ne portait pas le doux prénom de Zechs.

- _100 dollars sur Yuy._

Cette phrase ramena Quatre à la bagarre de 2 de ses amis.

- Il faut les stopper.

- Tu es suicidaire Winner, je tiens pas à mourir si jeune.

- Si tu ne veux pas mourir jeune Chang, évide de copuler avec ton copilote en pleine journée lorsque le soleil est à son zénith lors des étapes.

Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit car on aurait pu croire que Wufei avait pris un sérieux coup de soleil.

Au moment où Quatre allait faire une tentative de les séparer, une tierce personne jeta un sceau d'eau sur les deux hommes à terre en train de se frapper du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Merci Trowa.

- Hum.

- **Non mais ça va pas c'est froid. **

- **Ta gueule Maxwell et vire de sur moi tu es lourd.**

- **Je ne suis pas gros.**

- **Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais gros j'ai dit que tu étais lourd et pas uniquement à cet instant si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

- **Je vois très bien trou du cul. Sais****-****tu où il se trouve au moins le tien ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne sais pas te servir d'une boussole. T'inquiètes je vais te faire un plan comme cela tu sauras où ta main doit aller pour te torcher.**

Heero n'eut pas hélas le temps de rétorquer qu'un nouveau sceau d'eau leur atterrit dessus. Duo se prit le plus d'eau se trouvant toujours couché pratiquement entièrement sur Heero.

- **BARTON.**

- Quoi ! Il y a une magnifique oasis autant que vous en profitiez.

De rage, Duo se releva et n'aida même pas Heero à se redresser. Celui-ci après avoir fermé les yeux et soupiré roula sur le côté puis se remit debout par lui-même.

- **Connard.**

Ce fut le mot de trop de la part de Duo qui se prit une magnifique droite de la part d'Heero.

**- **MAIS ARRÊTEZ À LA FIN TOUS LES DEUX.

Heero serra les poings et sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, s'éloigna de l'attroupement, mais surtout de Duo. Duo lui se massait la joue en grimaçant. Quatre s'approcha de lui pour voir de plus près l'état de son visage et pendant ce temps Trowa partit à la suite d'Heero pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent aux mains.

Les autres retournaient à leur occupation première, car le départ de l'étape du lendemain était prévu pour 7 heures du matin.

- Duo.

- J'ai… j'ai cru que nous ne finirions jamais cette étape, j'ai fripé Quatre.

- Mais Duo vous êtes d'anciens soldats.

- Et alors là ce n'est pas pareil et puis à cause de lui j'ai vu de trop près un scorpion.

- Comment cela à cause de lui.

Duo vira au rouge tout en se frottant sa joue meurtrie.

- Ben j'ai eu une envie pressante et il devait couvrir mes arrières et j'ai tout de même eu la visite d'un scorpion dans mon pantalon.

Quatre rougit à son tour.

- Mais Duo il ne pouvait pas non plus être derrière toi à ce point, au risque de te voir le slip sur les chaussettes ! … Il était comment le scorpion ?

Duo fit la moue tel un enfant.

- Il était petit, plus c'est petit plus c'est vicieux.

Quatre lui sourit attendri, même si la joue de son meilleur ami avait enflé en plus d'être parée d'une belle teinte rouge.

- Et c'est pour cela que lui et toi vous vous chamaillez ?

- Nan, à cause de lui j'ai loupé le repas et moi j'ai faim, si je ne mange pas 6 fois par jour je vais me retrouver en infapoids.

- En quoi ?

- Pas en surpoids, vu que je suis pas gros MOI. Donc en infapoids. Inférieur au poids quoi.

Quatre leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- C'est encore un mot maxillien ça.

- Ouep et j'en suis fier… Quatre j'ai FAIM.

- La bouffe te perdra.

- Nan c'est trou du cul qui me perdra.

Quatre lui sourit.

- Aussi.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Trowa et d'Heero…

- Je savais que ce rallye était une mauvaise idée, je le savais. Je vous l'avais dit. Mais non, il a fallu que toi et l'héritier de malheur insistiez lourdement.

- Cela aura au moins permis un rapprochement certain entre Wufei et Zechs, je les ai vus tout à l'heure.

Si Heero était déjà à la basse vert de rage là il explosa et ce fut Trowa qui en fit les frais.

- MAIS JE M'EN TAPE DE CE QUE FONT CES 2 LÀ. ILS POURRAIENT BIEN SE TAPPER UNE CHÈVRE OU UN CHAMEAU QUE CELA ME SERAIT TOUT AUSSI ÉGAL.

Une chèvre !

Trowa souleva son seul sourcil visible en imaginant la scène, tout en fixant Heero.

- Dure journée ?

Heero se laissa tomber comme une merde sur un rocher et son soupir fut aussi profond qu'un gouffre sans fond.

- Bien pire encore. Ce con a failli se faire piquer les miches par un scorpion lorsqu'il a été faire caca. Avec tout ce qu'il bouffe aussi, il faut bien que cela ressorte à un moment donné. Le scorpion a eu de la chance de ne pas mourir à ce moment-là. Du coup il m'a traité de tous les noms car je n'avais pas mieux surveillé ses arrières. Non mais je n'allais pas non plus le regarder chier, il ne faut pas pousser non plus… Ensuite j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai préféré lui laisser le volant et j'ai pris la carte dans le mauvais sens sur 50 bons kilomètres. Du coup j'ai eu droit à une énième crise et là j'ai cru que j'allais lui faire bouffer sa putain de natte. Du coup nous avons fait demi-tour mais il a embourbé le 4X4 et c'était de ma faute bien sûr et mosieu qui, vu que c'était ma faute, ne m'a même pas aidé pour mettre en place de quoi nous sortir de là… J'ai eu envie de lui fourrer le manche de la pelle quelque part à plus d'une reprise, mais qu'il ait eu le culot de me traiter de connard après cette journée passée en enfer avec lui ce fut de trop.

Trowa ne sachant pas s'il avait fini, attendit quelques instants… Heero n'était pas du genre loquasse et bavard, mais lorsqu'il était en colère tout devait sortir en une seule fois… Voir deux !

- Tu as fini ?

- Hn.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Hn.

Trowa sourit.

- C'est un « Hn » quoi ça ? Oui ou non ?

Tout ce que Trowa réussit à avoir comme réponse fut un grognement. Trowa se racla la gorge et ne rajouta rien Heero semblait encore en colère. Trowa allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Heero se leva du rocher pour s'approcher de l'oasis.

- Tu crois que je peux me baigner, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

- Heu oui, je crois, mais avant prend une petite douche, les douches improvisées sont là, tu vois.

Trowa les lui ponta du doigt et Heero acquiesça tout en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Je t'apporte une serviette.

- Merci.

Une fois la serviette posée au bord de l'eau Trowa partit rejoindre Quatre et sûrement Duo qui devait se trouver avec lui. Il les trouva sous la tente où les repas étaient servis cela ne l'étonna même pas.

- Tro, alors trou duc est calmé ?

- Si l'on veut… Duo, Heero a mangé aujourd'hui ? Et a-t-il bu correctement ?

- …

- Duo ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas Quatre. Trowa je n'ai pas fait attention, je…

- Je sais tu lui as fait la gueule une bonne partie de la journée, mais il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme. Qu'il ne s'alimente pas passe encore, mais qu'il ne boive pas dans le désert c'est dangereux Duo.

Duo soupira et reposa ce qu'il était en train de manger.

- J'étais tellement énervé que j'en ai oublié ma mission première… Faire bien attention qu'il mange un peu et surtout qu'il s'hydrate… Il m'énerve mais il m'énerve et t'as vue ma joue ? Elle est belle hein ?

- Tu aurais préféré un coup de pelle ailleurs ?

- Hein !

- C'est quoi cette histoire de pelle ?

Le cerveau de Duo analysa la situation avec le mot « pelle » et vira au rouge en comprenant où était l'endroit qui se voulait « ailleurs ».

- TROWA.

- Hm !

- Il aurait pas osé ?

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de pelle à la fin ?

- Je te raconterais plus tard Quatre.

Quatre qui n'aimait pas plus que Duo être sur la touche, bouda pour la forme et un Quatre Winner qui boudait c'était quelque chose à voir. Trowa en ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Pire qu'un gosse.

- Hey, je ne te permets pas.

Duo voyant que cela allait virer en scène conjugale prit un plateau et mit tout ce qu'il lui était possible dessus, puis prit le chemin de sa tente qu'il partageait avec Heero.

Heero qui venait tout juste de revenir frissonnait et était en train de batailler avec un tee-shirt qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer à cause de son torse encore humide. Duo déglutit à la vision de rêve et laissa échapper une sorte de gémissement qui fit sursauter Heero.

- Ce n'est que moi, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger et aussi de quoi boire… Attends je vais t'aider pas la peine de tirer comme un malade dessus, il est coincé.

Heero se laissa faire et lorsque son visage réapparut Duo eut un choc. Heero s'était pris un putain de coup de soleil en pleine tronche, pris sûrement lorsqu'il avait dû sortir jouer de la pelle dans le sable. Heero n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Je vais aller chercher de la crème pour ton visage… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Heero souleva un sourcil.

- Ok ok, je ne t'aurais pas écouté, je sais… _Pouf_, marre de la vie.

Lorsque Duo revient avec un gros tube de crème Heero buvait ce qui lui fit plaisir, mais il n'avait encore rien mangé.

- Il faut manger aussi.

- Hn.

Duo soupira.

- Bon je vais aller faire un brin de toilette, je veux que tu aies mangé un minimum lorsque je reviendrais sinon je te fourre un scorpion dans ton slip.

- J'en porte pas.

Duo piqua un fard.

- Boxer, ne joues pas sur les mots.

- Hn… Fais attention l'eau dans les bourriches est froide.

- Merci.

Moins de 15 minutes plus tard Duo arriva en hurlant dans la tente et sauta littéralement sur Heero qui avait eu tout juste le temps de reposer la galette qu'il avait en main.

- Retire-le, retire-le, retire-le.

Heero leva un sourcil et chercha ce qu'il devait retirer.

- Quoi ?

- Le serpent il est accroché à ma natte, retire-moi cette sale bestiole j'ai peur des serpents.

Heero regarda la natte de Duo et en effet un serpent s'y était enroulé amoureusement. Cela le fit sourire.

- On dirait qu'il est amoureux de ta natte.

Duo fronça les sourcils toujours scotché à Heero.

- M'en fous retire-moi cette chose de ma natte.

- Mais c'est cruel.

- Hein !

- C'est cruel d'être séparé de celui que l'on aime.

- Heero !

**Fin ? **… Non …** À Suivre…  
du  
LXXXXII**

Comment cela moi aussi je suis cruel ? … Nan, si peu (lol) … Je vous dis à dans une semaine voire deux pour la suite. Biz,

**_Catirella_**

-

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


	2. Rallye suite

Titre : **Rallye**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number 93) …

_Bêta, __Siashini__ :_

_La suite, on va enfin pouvoir savoir ce que va devenir le serpent amoureux…__  
__et surtout nos deux charmants jeunes hommes….__  
__Merci Cat pour cette suite haute en couleurs ‼ !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)**** :**  
_Écrit les 21et 23 juin 2008.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 24 juin 2008._

Petit OS du mardi **- 7**… (Rectification d'une erreur à un moment donner (lol))

J'ai fini ce texte à 23h59 le lundi. J'ai écrit mon petit mot à 00h00 le mardi (lol) … Oui, je sais on s'en fout…  
J'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

_**GW**_

– **Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **–

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court **

-

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 92 du mardi 17 juin 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **natakukazuki** - **Dame Emma** - **Babel56** - **Flo ShadowSpirit**** -** **x-Shinigami-x** - **Iroko** - **Tsuda** -** cristalsky** - **caro06** - **Kyrieh** - **LN **- **yaone-kami** - **littledidi11** - **SNT59** - **L'ange gardien** - **Nass** - **shadow.24** - **didilove37** et **Coquillette**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

_**GW**_

- _Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Rallye**  
_La suite_

* * *

_**- Mais c'est cruel. **_

_**- Hein !**_

_**- C'est cruel d'être séparé de celui que l'on aime. **_

_**- Heero ! **_

-

Heero lève un sourcil…

- Il va donc falloir couper ta natte.

- HEIN ! … **Non mais ça va pas la tête**…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Duo tenta de gifler Heero, mais sa main s'arrêta dans sa course lorsqu'il entendit :

- _**Pssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

- Oh punaise il va me bouffer, je ne suis pas comestible… Retire-le je t'en supplie.

- Et j'en fais quoi ? Il va perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Duo fixa Heero avec un regard noir, les yeux plissés et la bouche pincée et lui répondit les dents serrées.

- Fabrique-lui un ou une compagne en poils de chameau.

- … ! …

- Tu veux peut-être utiliser la moumoute de ton popole ?

Heero lui renvoya un regard de glace.

- Fais gaffe que je n'opte pas pour te raser tes 3 poils qui se battent en duel autour de popole Maxwell junior.

- HEY.

- _**Pssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

Duo se figea et blêmit d'un coup. Heero lui avait toujours le visage aussi rouge, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se mettre de la crème, fort heureusement d'ailleurs… Duo était à poil sur ses genoux. Heureusement que le serpent n'avait pas vue popole Maxwell junior à l'air, car Dieu seul sait ce que le serpent ferait.

Heero eut un sourire en coin en y pensant, Duo revient à lui en le voyant faire.

- Quoi ?

- Popole junior est en terrain dégagé.

- Hein !

Duo baissa ses yeux sur sa virilité et piqua un fard terrible.

- OH ! … **YUY VIRE CE TRUC DE MA NATTE BORDEL**.

- Arrêtes de m'exploser les tympans.

- **Alors vires ce vil serpent**.

- Pauvre petit Snape.

- Oh non, tu lui as donné un nom… **Yuy, on n'est pas dans Harry Potter**.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de crier oui !

- Nan… Tant que j'aurais la chose enroulée autour de ma natte, **je n'arrêterais pas**.

Heero roula des yeux.

- Que tu es chiant.

- Te proute.

Heero fixa Duo les sourcils levés.

- Steuplait… Vires Snape.

- J'ai quoi en contrepartie ?

- Hein ! … Que veux-tu ?

Heero sourit en coin et Duo n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce type de sourire chez Heero.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Duo et lui susurra ce qu'il désirait s'il lui ôtait le serpent de sa natte. Duo revira au rouge et ouvrit la bouche en grand en même temps, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Enfin quand même…

- Non ?

- Si…Et je veux avoir des excuses pour cette journée d'enfer que tu m'as fait vivre.

- AH NON ALORS… TU M'AS FRAPPÉ.

- TU AS DÉPASSÉ LES BORNES DUO EN ME TRAITANT DE CONNARD.

Duo fit la moue, une moue en boudant… Avec les bras croisés sur le torse, toujours sur les genoux d'Heero et toujours avec son popole junior à l'air.

- Te déteste.

- _**Pssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

- **WHOUA, je l'avais oublié lui ! **

Heero se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire à la réaction de Duo, qui avait sursauté et s'était de nouveau scotché à lui en le serrant pratiquement à l'en étouffer.

- D'accord, pardon pardon, je m'excuse, j'ai été infecte et tu as choppé un coup de soleil par ma faute, retires-le maintenant par pitié, il m'a léché le dos avec sa langue, beurk…

- Ok… Pour ce que je t'ai demandé, tu devras t'acquitter de cela à la fête qu'il y aura à la fin du rallye.

- Salaud.

- Je sais.

Heero le sourire aux lèvres, tendit le bras et prit un turban de couleur blanche. Quatre ou Trowa, avait dû lui déposer près de son lit de camp pour qu'il le porte lorsqu'il sortait du 4X4. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais et qui agaçait Duo, Quatre et Trowa.

Duo lui commençait à avoir froid.

Les nuits dans le désert sont en général pas des plus chaudes et il était à poil depuis un bon moment maintenant. Heero passa le turban dans le dos de Duo, dans l'attention d'attirer justement l'attention du serpent. Il l'aida un peu à changer de partenaire, ce que le serpent apprécia moyennement en sifflent son mécontentement. Autant dire que Duo n'en menait pas large tout le temps de l'opération « Décrocher Snape de sa natte ».

- Voilà c'est fait.

Duo s'éloigna aussitôt d'Heero lorsqu'il vit sur sa gauche le turban avec le serpent qui s'était enroulé autour de celui-ci. Le serpent d'ailleurs ne semblait pas satisfait d'avoir changé de partenaire.

- Tu vas lui manquer.

- Je m'en tape.

Duo se jeta pratiquement sur des vêtements pour aller se coucher

- Et j'en fais quoi maintenant.

- Ce que tu veux, je te le donne.

- Hn !

Heero après un soupir sortit de la tente pour aller déposer le serpent, le plus loin possible du campement. Lorsqu'il revient pour se coucher, Duo ronflait déjà.

Heero en attendant n'avait pas mangé grand chose ce soir-là encore, mais avec tous ces événements, autant dire qu'il n'avait plus faim. Après un nouveau soupir il se glissa à son tour dans son lit et s'endormit relativement rapidement.

Quatre comme tous les matins alla réveiller Duo et il fut étonné de voir qu'Heero dormait encore. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, très difficile lorsque Duo se trouvait dans les parages et ce même endormit, il réveilla son ami et lui plaqua une de ses mains sur la boucha avant qu'il ne hurle. Duo la tête dans le pâté ne comprit rien bien évidemment, mais comprit de suite lorsque Quatre se décala et qu'il aperçut Heero toujours dans son lit.

Une fois sorti sans avoir réveillé Heero, un miracle en soi, Quatre fronça les sourcils et Duo encore un peu dans les vapes le regarda avec étonnement.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'a rien mangé hier soir ?

Duo rougit et baissa les yeux.

- J'ai eu un souci avec un invité rampant.

- Pardon !

- Un serpent s'était entiché de ma natte et j'ai dû négocier serrer pour qu'Heero retire Snape.

- Snape !

- Le serpent, c'est Heero qui lui a donné ce nom… Bref, du coup il n'a pas dû manger, je suis désolé Quatre.

Quatre soupira.

- Bon tu vas aller le réveiller et tu le fais déjeuner **et pas de protestation**.

- Nianianianiania… Ah Quatre, j'ai besoin que tu ne rendes un service.

- Quoi ?

Duo se rapprocha de Quatre et le lui dit au creux de l'oreille. Quatre rougit tout en écarquillant les yeux.

- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Duo le regardait en battant des cils et rajouta…

- Si cela pouvait aller aussi avec la couleur de mes yeux ce serait super… Bon je vais réveiller grincheux.

Une fois Duo hors de vue Quatre leva un sourcil.

- Mais que va-t-il encore faire !

Duo réveilla Heero et faillit se prendre un nouveau coup de poing.

Une fois que tout le monde eut pris son petit déjeuner, le rallye reprit ses droits.

18 jours plus tard le rallye prit fin et ce fut le duo Zechs/Wufei qui remporta celui-ci. Heero était mort de fatigue et ce même si Duo n'avait pas arrêté de le gaver comme une oie en eau et nourriture ses 18 derniers jours. Il n'eut même pas le courage d'aller faire la fête une fois le repas fini et se retira dans sa tente qu'il partageait avec Duo pour un repos plus que mérité.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Duo qui vient une fois de plus troubler ce moment de plénitude.

- _M.a.x.w.e.l.l_…

- _Vouuuuui_…

- Hn !

Heero se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes, puis se figea en ayant tout de même pris au préalable la magnifique attitude du poisson hors de l'eau.

- Alors je te plais ?

Heero déglutit et une certaine partie de son anatomie qui elle avait plus une allure de pneu crevé, il y avait moins d'une minute, voulait tout d'un coup ressembler à Empire State Building. Duo lui avançait vers lui en se déhanchant le plus sensuellement possible, tout en battant des cils et faisant passer sa langue sur ses lèvres doucement, avec un plateau dans ses mains garni de fruits divers mais surtout de raisin.

- Duo arrêtes tu…

- _Chuuuut_… Profites du spectacle, j'honore ta requête et tu as même la musique qui est juste forte comme il faut.

Duo posa son plateau sur une petite table et commença une danse envoutante avec le voile qu'il venait de retirer de sa tenue de danseuse du ventre version gay.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Heero. Je te plais ?

Heero lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu es magnifique, mais comment ?

- Le prince du désert m'a aidé.

- Je remercierais Quatre alors.

- J'espère bien être remercié avant lui, mon maître. Tu as vu ?

Duo tourna et ses cheveux non natté suivirent le mouvement tel un rideau de soie des plus soyeux.

Heero soupira de bien-être.

- J'aime lorsque tu les laisses libres.

Duo lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

- Je sais.

Tout en dansant telle une princesse du désert voulant envouter son prince, Duo avançait et se trouvait maintenant sur le torse d'Heero assis à califourchon.

- _Duo_.

- Hum… Un problème ?

- Baka.

- Hey ! C'est pas gentil.

Heero ferma les yeux pour calmer ses hormones, mais il savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Surtout avec Duo assis sur lui vêtu principalement d'un pantalon bouffant transparent, un string, il avait remarqué cela lorsque tu avais tourné sur lui-même, le tout dans les tons de la couleur de ses yeux. Seul petit plus dans la tenue, une ceinture de couleur or retombait tout autour de sa taille telle une danseuse du ventre. Heero avait chaud…Très chaud…

Duo de son côté avait qu'une seule et unique envie, qu'Heero le mette à nu et qu'il fasse de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, n'était-il pas son seul et unique esclave de son harem personnel pour cette nuit.

Heero voulait que Duo se soumette à tous ses caprices sexuels quelques qu'ils soient au terme du rallye… Cela faisait plus de 3 semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils n'étaient pas proprement dit un couple officiel, ne sortant ensemble que depuis peu. Ils avaient fait l'amour avant le rallye bien sûr, mais Heero ne voulait pas y participer et Duo avait, en plus des 2 autres lapins du désert, sans parler de Wufei et de son chameau en la personne de Zechs, été très persuasif.

Heero sous la pression avait donc accepté…

À une condition.

L'abstinence tout le temps du rallye.

Duo était rentré dans une colère noire à cette demande, mais ne voulant pas être loin de l'amour de sa vie, car il ne pouvait pas être éloigné plus de 3 semaines de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis le premier regarde posé sur lui… Duo avait donc accepté de mauvaise grâce la condition de son amant.

Mais Heero du subir le retour du bâton. Duo avait été infecte jusqu'au coup de point qu'Heero lui avait envoyé le soir où un mot de trop fut prononcé.

Duo avait emporté au cas ou une boite toute neuve de préservatifs et ce soir il comptait bien battre un record de consommation capotienne.

Heero toujours sur ses avant bras, tendit son visage vers celui de Duo qui s'était rapproché du sien et lui dit tout contre ses lèvres…

- Je t'aime baka.

- J'espère bien… J'ai cru que tu voulais m'échanger avec Snape.

- Aucun danger.

Duo sourit…

- Embrasse-moi.

Heero souleva un sourcil.

- Qui est le maître ce soir ?

- Toi.

Heero afficha un petit sourire en coin.

- Alors.

Duo sourit tendrement en faisant un bisou esquimau à Heero.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Maître.

- Hum, je risque de m'y faire à cette appellation.

- Rêves pas, c'est juste pour une nuit, Les 1001 nuits c'est une autre histoire et nous n'en faisons pas partis.

- Vraiment ? … Même si je te promets 1001 nuits d'amour.

Duo se mordit la lèvre inferieure et ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer dangereusement.

- C'est cruel de faire miroiter monts et merveilles à celui que l'on aime Heero.

- Mais je suis sérieux… Tout comme le fait que je t'aime.

Duo ferma les yeux et 2 larmes s'en échappèrent, Heero se rallongea et l'attira à lui. Duo enfuit son nez dans le cou de l'être aimé en soupirant de bien-être.

- _Et nous aurons plein de petit_s_ Snape._

- Baka.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Heero_… _Je suis d'accord pour les 1001 nuits d'amour et plus encore lorsqu'elles seront épuisé_e_s_.

- Nous réécrirons l'histoire mon ange.

Duo sortit de son doux cocon et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

- Oui… Alors Maître que désirez-vous ?

- Un baiser.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres mon prince.

Dans une tente un peu en retrait du campement un couple refaisait connaissance.

Pendant ce temps la fête bat son plein, avec 2 Lapins du désert plus très frais… Qui a dit que les musulmans ne buvaient pas d'alcool ! (1)

2 Chameaux guère mieux, Wufei était tellement cuit qu'il emballa réellement un chameau pendant que Zechs était en train de courir derrière une chèvre en criant « Wufei revient mon amour »…

Le réveille le lendemain réserva bien des surprises pour certains !

**FIN  
du  
LXXXXIII**

Cette fois-ci c'est bien la fin (lol) … Je vous dis à dans une semaine, car sinon c'est dans 3… J'espère seulement avoir une idée d'ici là.  
Biz,

**_Catirella_**

(1) - Je respecte les musulmans, n'y voyez là aucun manque de respect. Cette remarque est juste pour le texte.

-

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
